Lilies and Lilacs
by Aliceoflegend
Summary: Starts at Nathan and Audrey's Wedding and goes on from there - but when family dramas hit, how with the Wuornos' deal with the stress and possible heartache?
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

_I do not own any of the characters or places in Haven, thought i would dearly love to!_

* * *

><p>Audrey looked down and examined the engagement ring on her third finger, twisting it so that it caught the light it different ways, the diamond reflecting the light off in a million different directions. It was perfect, and still the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; a brilliant-cut pear-shaped diamond with and simple and elegant silver band.<p>

"Audrey," a gentle voice called her back from her own thoughts "we need to get you into your dress, honey." Audrey nodded mutely and started to undo the buttons of her shirt. Julia was her only bridesmaid as she didn't have any other female friends and she gently held open the perfect white wedding dress, waiting for Audrey to step into it. .

"I can dress myself," She objected weakly, but Julia ignored her, shuffling the smooth material over her tanned skin and doing it up for her at the back. Audrey had done her own hair and makeup, curling her golden locks and setting it up in an undemanding updo, some stray curls falling free around her face. Audrey ignored them, watching as she turned from Audrey Parker: Former FBI Agent, to Audrey Parker: Bride-to-be, with the zip of a zipper. She stared at herself in the mirror, not recognising the pretty, feminine girl who stood before her. She had fallen in love with the dress the moment she had seen it; simple, elegant, just like her ring. It was made of chiffon, no silly pieces of lace or frills or anything, and the smooth material glided across her body, clinging to her waist before flaring out ever so slightly at the hips_. The halter neck added femininity_, she finally decided, _and why shouldn't I look feminine on my wedding day?_

"You look stunning," Julia whispered "now all you need is the veil." She went to what looked like a hat box and brought out the veil, with a look of reverence on her face. It was simple, like the dress and ring, the delicate gauze it was made out of just cloudy enough to see eyes and lips through, but nothing else. Julia carefully clipped the veil into Audrey's hair.

"There," she huffed proudly "_now_ you're a bride. And in a few hours, you'll be a wife." Audrey let out a shaky breath.

"I don't get it," she said, almost to herself "I've walked into buildings where maniacs with guns were waiting to shoot me, I've deliberately provoked people who could have the power to destroy me – so why am I so nervous now when all I have to do is walk down the aisle and say 'I do'?"

"It's natural, Audrey, this is a big moment. But never fear – we're all here for you. And you love Nathan, right?"

"Yes," Audrey replied, and with this her voice was strong – she laughed, wiping her eyes "god, this is stupid! I'm crying over nothing. Come on," she turned to Julia with the characteristic Audrey grin "let's go get married." Julia grinned back and flipped the veil over Audrey's face.

"Woah," Dave said when he saw Audrey descend the stairs.

"Well, you look stunning, Audrey!" Vince was less restricted in his views and smiled beamingly at her.

"Really?" she said from behind her veil "you don't think it's too little."

"Nonsense," Dave huffed.

"You looked perfect," Vince finished "couldn't have picked better myself!"

"Pretty as a picture!" nodded Dave.

"Wow, then it must be good," Audrey drawled back and took a deep breath "is everything ready?"

"Yep, just waiting for the music, and then we're walking." Dave confirmed. Audrey couldn't help but peek out. The ceremony and service were to be held outside, and Nathan and Audrey were going to be married under an arch of flowers – purely for Nathan's benefit, as Audrey wasn't fond of roses, or rather, Nathan's nose's benefit. Audrey couldn't see much without everyone else seeing her, just wooden benches and the backs of lots of heads. In truth, it was a small ceremony, with only the people they were closest to invited; even a few Troubles that Nathan and Audrey had rescued were there. There was a hum in the air that Audrey could only describe as excitement, and everyone seemed to be whispering quietly with each other, even people who had never met before. Audrey sniffed deep – she could smell the roses waiting for her.

"That's my cue," Julia whispered quickly as the music started "good luck!" her words seemed to echo in the air long after she had walked off into the sight of everyone else. And then it was Audrey's turn.

"You ready?" Dave asked, holding out his arm, and Audrey wound her arm through his.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, feeling that build of adrenaline just before the plunge "yeah, I'm ready." Vince wound his arm through Audrey's other and she gripped her small bouquet of lilies and lilacs – the same flowers she had given Nathan after their first solved case, when he got shot in the shoulder. She hoped he would notice.

She didn't have much more time to think; the next second, Vince and Dave were dragging her forwards from both sides and she had no choice but to step with them into the light. It was sunny, and the light shone off her dress, but inside the veil, she was protected. But nothing could stop her from seeing and grinning at Nathan's face. He looked stunned, electrified, by the sight of her. It was understandable; he had only seen Audrey in a skirt all of two occasions – the time they were investigating the case about the rotting food and they had to go to the restaurant opening and when Nathan had taken her on the date at a fancy restaurant in town, which had ended in a proposal. His serious eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Next to him, Duke was in the exact same position.

It had shocked everyone, not least Duke, when Nathan had asked him to be his best man. It didn't change how Nathan felt about him, but he still wanted Duke to be there, as his oldest friend. Well, 'friend'. Audrey looked Nathan up and down – he looked very handsome in a sharp black suit, but Audrey knew she would take his gross jumpers, jeans and big jackets over the suit anytime. When she stopped, Dave and Vince patted her arm and wished her good luck before going to sit down, taking her bouquet – but not before she had stolen a lilac and attached it to her dress.

"Hey," Audrey whispered to Nathan as the man in front started to talk to the guests "come here often?" he smiled, not meeting her eye but staring seriously ahead.

"Only when a beautiful woman is waiting for me – happen to see anyone like that around here? See, I lost mine and can't seem to find her again." He replied in his low, gravelly voice. Audrey grinned.

"There's one just behind you to your right," she smirked back and saw Nathan's eyes discreetly travel to where Duke was standing, picking his nails nonchalantly. He looked up and saw the couple laughing at him.

"Pay attention!" he hissed annoyedly "You might have to say something soon, and I wouldn't want you to forget your lines – I might just jump in instead." He wiggled his eyebrows at Nathan, but before he could respond, a sharp voice called us back to the ceremony.

"I believe the couple have written their own vows?" the man asked "The bride will go first." Audrey nodded and Dave passed her her vows.

"Where I grew up, loneliness was a plus," began Audrey, her voice easily carrying to the back of the seating "but when I moved to Haven, I got sick of being alone – especially when everyone seemed to have everyone else and I had no one. Then I met someone else who had no one, and we just. . . we clicked. And now here I am, dressed like a princess and wondering how I managed to get where I am – and hoping that I'll never have to leave. Because I love you Nathan, more than anything, and as long as we're together, we'll never be alone." Audrey finished with a small sniff she hoped no one heard. Duke gave Nathan his vows.

"Audrey. I really don't know how to start this – god knows I'm not a public speaker – but here goes: to me, you are like the sky. You contain the sun in your heart, your burning compassion ready to turn dangerous of challenged, and when the sun goes down, you hold in your mind the moon, a pool of humour and wit that casts everything else to shadowy shame. And every time I look into your blue eyes, I'm reminded of the sky, light and cloudless when you laugh, dark and burning with a fiery passion akin to the stars themselves when cross. And I'll tell you honestly – I wouldn't have it any other way. You are my sun, my moon, my northern star," he looked up from the paper and right into Audrey's eyes "you are my warmth and cold, smooth and rough. My love. My Audrey." He smiled slightly and blushed, pushing the paper into his pocket. The audience seemed to let out a sigh of appreciation for the poetry that they had just heard. Audrey didn't hear the priest anymore – she was too busy _seeing_; seeing Nathan's hands slip the plain silver band on her finger, above the engagement ring, and her own hands do the same to his empty finger. Heard Nathan say the words that were bliss to hear ears: I Do. Feeling her own lips do the same. Feeling Nathan pull the veil over her face, revealing the world in a sudden, dizzying clarity, feeling his lips tenderly caress hers. Before she knew it, Nathan had pushed her back, supporting her weight solely with his hands, as he kissed her and grinned at the same time, Hollywood style.

"Whoooo!" Duke yelled, clapping loudest of all "Yeah!" Nathan and Audrey broke apart and grinned at him.

"What?" he said "I figured you can't arrest me on your wedding day, right?"

"Don't hold your breath," Audrey called back, pulling herself vertical again.

"Ah, fear not, Officer – I plan to be drunk way before you get the time to arrest me!" he laughed and pushed them back down the aisle again, where the guests happily threw petals and confetti over them and they charged down it.

"Oh, and by the way," Nathan said when they reached cover "Lilies and Lilacs. Very symbolic."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **_Here are some of the ideas i had for Audrey's wedding dress - the first is just a picture of Emily Rose, the actress who plays Audrey/Lucy Ripley in Haven, at some premier or something and i the top of the dress she is wearing was the basis of my decision to give her a halter-neck:_

**.com/stars/image/article/836/836052/EmilyRose_**

_And this next is the simple dress i imagined Audrey to wear, as i thought the plainness would suit her, but if you want to then you can send me links to your ideas?_

**http:/www..uk/images/EMPIRE/212P/EMPIRE_bridal_gown_20100306_**

This is a great suggestion from MissForsythe that i think is also perfect:

**http:/www..**


	2. Chapter 2: Duke's Pool

_Ok, so i loved everyone's criticism and support of 'Lilies and Lilacs' and hope this, as a result, is a little closer to the truth!_

* * *

><p>"Audrey!" Duke exclaimed in surprise "you're just back from your honeymoon and already seeking me for comfort? It's not a good sign for the marriage." He grinned and Audrey rolled her eyes, jumping down onto his boat. Nathan had surprised her with the honeymoon, taking her to Egypt for three weeks where they has spent all their free time sucking in the culture and speculating that the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses were really Troubled.<p>

"Don't kid yourself, Duke," Audrey teased back "I'm a married woman now, remember?" she wiggled the fingers on her left had just to prove it, the two rings on her hand catching the bright dawn light.

"You know, I was there at the wedding – I can remember." He sat down and started making himself coffee.

"Really? Because as I remember it, you were drunk before I had even had a full glass of champagne and, at your toast, toasted to 'Mr. And Mrs. Tin-Man – Haven's Finest Asses, but in different ways'." She did a drunken impression of Duke, raising an imaginary glass and making one of her eyes go lazy.

"Hey, more interesting than listening to people say what a pretty couple you were and take bets on how long it will be before you get pregnant." He shot back with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Audrey snapped "What did you just say?"

"Oh, damn," he muttered to himself, then smiled patiently "it's nothing – a silly bet, like the one on how long it'll take you and Nate to get together. Did I thank you for that by the way? I got in the kitty; bang on." Duke still expected Audrey to fly off the handle, to complain about 'personal topics' and keeping their over-grown noses out. Instead her face settled into a calculating mask.

"What did you bet?" she asked smoothly.

"Me? Now, Audrey, you underestimate me – I would _never_ impose on your privacy, I think –"

"Duke." Audrey interrupted "Just tell me – come on, I'm not gunna be mad."

"Within the month," he said and winced, waiting for the attack.

"Woah," Audrey said with a smile "you know me well. Congrats on the win."

"What?" Duke said, sitting up straighter "What, do you mean you're, you're. . .?" he stuttered.

"I'm gunna me a Mom!" she smiled and threw her hands out in an extravagant shrug. Duke froze for a second before leaping up and hugging her.

"Ah, I'm so happy for me!" he cried out joyously, pretending to sniff and wipe his eyes.

"For you?" Audrey pulled back, grinning her cheeks into pinkness "What do you get out of this?"

"Ah, you know, I get to teach him stuff about the sea and boats – now Nathan can't do_ that_ can he?" he smiled and poked her nose as though she were a child who had just said something silly, sitting back down and sipping his coffee.

"You think Nate'll let you anywhere near his child?"Audrey spluttered "Yeah, right."

"Hey," he objected "I can do kids – you just watch. I'll be equal to the fun Uncle, only better because I'm not family. He'll love me."

"Why do you think I'm having a boy?"

"Well, I got the first two pools right, didn't I? Maybe I have a knack for guessing stuff in your life. Take heed of my prophetic words, dear heart." Audrey just snorted and shook her head.

"Well, I just came to tell you in advance that if you laugh at Nathan? I will kick your ass. And I mean it."

"What about this time? I mean the laughing, not the ass-kicking." He clarified with a charming smile.

"You'll see – and when you do, remember my threat." She warned, walking off the boat.

"So you're threatening me now?" He called after her.

"Yes!" she yelled back before disappearing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooo? Any guesses what Duke would have to laugh about? My mind can still be swayed, so message me any funny thoughts or personal experiances you got when you went on holiday and i'll reply<strong> - Aliceoflegend_


	3. Author's Note

Author's note: I just found the most adorable trailer for the Nathan/Audrey romance in the style of a romance movie and just couldn't resist putting it on here – the person who made this is a genius and well done to them! Just FYI, it's not mine so, if the creator of this is out there, please take no offense or think I'm stealing it or anything! I'm not, just commending your work:

.com/watch?v=tf6iV4b7ODs

not sure if it'll work, if not it's on my profile if you wanna look - i fell in love with it!


	4. Chapter 4: Finally telling the Father

_OK, OK, OK, here it is - the next chapter, and you lucky few get to see why Duke was warned against laughing on pain of an ass-kicking by Audrey, though i think everyone has pretty much guessed anyway - i was never good at the element of surprise. Anyways, hope you enjoy and look forward to some Nathan/Duke banter in the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Hello," Duke's voice rumbled from the door later that day "lunch? I know Nathan was going to take you, but I couldn't wait to see him again." Audrey snorted and finished writing.<p>

"Your timing is impeccable, Crocker, as always – I'll just go get Nathan." She stood up but Duke grabbed her arm and leaned in to whisper to her seriously.

"When are you gunna tell him? About the, you know," he mimed a huge pregnant belly over his own.

"Well, you can be damn sure before it gets that big," she whispered back with a smirk "actually, I was going to tell him at lunch, but now you're here I can't."

"Why not?" Duke objected, hurt "I'll act surprised, I swear. I'll do the whole squealing girl routine and hug you and ask loads of damn-ass-stupid questions you don't know the answer to yet:" he put on a high-pitched girly voice and started jumping up and down with excitement "'So when's it due, Audrey? Are you gunna have a girl or a boy, Audrey? Got any names picked out yet, Audrey?'"

"Point taken," Audrey grumbled "but I'm still not telling him while there are other people around."

"Why not? They'll work it out sooner or later." He shrugged.

"Don't worry, Duke, I'll tell him within this month so you get your money." She hissed. Duke put on a hurt, astonished face.

"Me? Betting? Never. You must have me mistaken for another –"

"Low-life, lying, double-faced pain in the ass?" Nathan finished, walking in and leaning on the door frame.

"Nice to see you too, Nate." Duke smiled a little too wide and looked down, fighting off a fit of giggles. Nathan just stared at him, challenging him to laugh. In the end, it was Audrey who cracked, erupting into roaring laughter so strong she had to grip the table for support.

"Yeah, ha ha, I get the joke, now can we go to lunch already? I need pancakes,"

"Are they comfort pancakes? Because you know you shouldn't comfort eat Nathan; it's not good for you – not to mention there'll be more of you to shoot." Duke sniggered "Not that you're not like a walking target now!" and he gave up too, laughing until he gripped his stomach.

Nathan watched this all with stunning patience and calmness; for Nathan's face, the only skin visible past his folded arms and long-sleeved shirt, was bright red, the skin on his nose peeling and his cheeks shiny with the damaged skin. In the end, Nathan felt forced to explain.

"I fell asleep in the sun!" he finally exclaimed, slapping his hands on his thighs.

"_Sleeping?_ Dude, it's your honeymoon – you shouldn't be _sleeping_!" Duke looked to Audrey "Right charmer you got here – does he snore too? I'll bet he snores."

"Let's go to lunch before you get yourself shot," Audrey sniffed, wiping her eyes and sobering a little more "sorry, Nathan," she said, fighting off a smile "you still love me, right?"

"It's touch and go," he finally cracked a smile and held his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her to the truck. Duke followed, wondering how he would ever annoy Nathan again when he had Audrey.

* * *

><p>They went to the Gull for lunch, ordering sandwiches and choosing a table in a private corner. Duke had been unnervingly quiet on the way over, and Audrey could only take that as bad news – fortunately, Nathan had sensed the approaching storm too. When they sat down, Duke smiled.<p>

"Well – how was the honeymoon?" he questioned, looking Nathan up and down "Hot?"

"More humid," confirmed Audrey before Nathan had a chance to say anything "we have photos in the house."

"Do you have some of Nathan when he got that horri – I mean _beautiful_ burn of his?" Duke smiled at Nathan, who glowered at him, looking very much like an angry tomato.

"Yes," Audrey replied smugly "I also had pictures of us on the beach, the bar and the waitress who flirted with Nathan."

"Was that before or after the burn?" Duke laughed.

"Both, only after Nathan's 'injury' she called him 'Poor Baby' and 'Sweetheart' allot, and we got loads of free drinks." She shrugged "All worked out in the end."

"Well, in honour of that, I'll buy the drinks!" Duke grinned at me slyly before turning to Nathan "What'll it be?"

"I'll stick with beer," he grunted.

"And you Audrey? Dirty Martini?"

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Audrey challenged, and Duke shrugged.

"Maybe, what's your point?" Duke kept his smile perfectly still – frozen.

"Ok, you want me to tell him?" Audrey whacked the table with her palms, angry that Duke was forcing her into this "Now? You want me to tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Nathan sat up straighter and looked back and forth between Duke and Audrey.

"Go on, Duke," Audrey waved her hand, sitting back with an annoyed expression "you tell him – you may as well now you've ruined everything."

"Fine, fine!" he looked Nathan steadily in the eye, clasping his hands before him "Nathan, Audrey's pregnant – and I'm the father." He had barely finished the sentence before Audrey had slapped him round the head.

"Tell him the truth, asshole!" she exclaimed "Nate, Duke's not the father, you are – he's just being an ass."

"Like usual, then." Nathan drawled back, then smiled at Audrey.

"Really? You're sure?" he said excitedly. Audrey nodded. They hugged happily and Nathan kissed her.

"Urgh, please, there are children present!" complained Duke.

"Sorry, Duke, forgot you were there," shot back Nathan, giving him a pointed look. He just poked his tongue out – childishly. Nathan just rolled his eyes and carried on kissing – it seemed to be comeback enough, as Duke left a few seconds later with a huff and much chair-scraping.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Countdown

_Decided to skip all the pregnancy stuff before this mark as it is, let's face it, boring - so i'm skipping ahead in great leaps. Fear not! I'll not leave anything good out, and there'll be plenty of twists and turns to come, you wait and see! As always, thanks to those who are kind enough to review and if you added or will add this story to your Story Alerts or Favorites, please send me a review as it why - call it vain, but i like the boost to the ego: or maybe i'm just lonley? you decide. . ._

* * *

><p>Audrey looked down at her pale stomach curiously, pulling her loose top up to reveal her skin and the slight bulge protruding from it, just about visible through her clothes. She was half way through her pregnancy and just big enough that she looked pregnant, not fat, but not enough to stop her from doing things – well, stop her from doing much. Audrey picked up the small photo and set it on her belly – it was her ultrasound scan photo from the 12-week mark, and her baby was still tiny.<p>

"What are you?" Audrey muttered, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles "Are you a boy?" nothing. Audrey hadn't felt anything from her baby at all yet and it was worrying her – Nathan had caught her Googling 'early signs of miscarriages' and turned the computer off angrily, shouting at her and hugging her in turn until she was exhausted and fell asleep in his arms. After that, Nathan had stolen a stethoscope from the hospital so she could listen to the baby's heartbeat whenever she got worried.

"Are you a girl?" Audrey asked hopefully – nothing – "Are you a donkey?" still nothing, but it was a good silence this time. Nathan was out on a call and Audrey had been trapped to desk duty: the deal had been that Audrey could come out with him until the pregnancy started to show, and Nathan's disgusting but usefully baggy jumpers from ten years ago couldn't hide her swollen abdomen any longer. She was banished to the Paperwork of Doom that was Desk Duty.

"Hey," Duke, as always, appeared by the door – he had taken to visiting the couple at least once a week, mostly to annoy Nathan and get some more info on the baby that Duke was planning on alienating "need some company?"

"Please." she begged, not bothering to sit up or cover her belly again "My companion's giving me the silent treatment." Duke nodded to where the stethoscope lay on the desk, next to the ultrasound picture.

"May I?" he asked, and Audrey nodded, twirling a lock of blonde hair round her finger nonchalantly. Duke lay the round end on her belly and his mouth dropped open "Woah," he gasped "that's amazing. Incredible."

"You have one too," Audrey picked the end up and lay it on Duke's chest to show him and he smiled patronisingly.

"Yes, I know that," he said as though he was talking to a mental patient "but, technically, you have two. You have a whole other person inside of you." Both of them paused to appreciate the thought, until Duke suitably ruined it by saying "Did you ever consider that, if you had a boy, you would be growing a tiny penis inside of you?"

"Duke!" Audrey snapped "no, I did not consider that; that is totally –" she gasped mid-sentence and her hand flew to her stomach.

"What? What is it?" Duke immediately jumped to his feet and started flapping round the room like a woman trying to choose what to wear "Are you in labour? Oh my God, Audrey's in labour! Fetch the doctors, call an ambulance, set down some towels – don't worry, Audrey, I've delivered animals before, I'm sure a human is no different."

"Oh, Duke, stop being an idiot and shut up!" Audrey yelled over his womanish panicking "I'm not in labour." Then, to the other people of the Station who had gathered around her office door "I said _I'm not in labour!_ I just felt the baby kick for the first time, come feel." Duke suddenly stood up straight and relaxed.

"Oh," he said and, as he walked back over to her, she noticed a bit more of a swagger than he usually had "ok, cool." He lay his hands on her stomach, dwarfing her with their size, and she hissed.

"Damn, your hands are cold, Crocker," she laughed "and rough – you need some hand lotion or something."

"Sailor's hands," he explained in a whisper, concentrating on feeling. Then he made a little "Oh!" sound as the baby kicked again. Audrey sniggered at Duke's expression, but secretly, her heart was bursting out of her chest with joy. Tears pricked at her eyes – _God, this pregnancy's making me emotional,_ thought Audrey harshly, but tears still slipped down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Nathan's voice came from above and Audrey looked up to see him just coming in "Duke? What's happened?" then he saw Audrey's tears "Oh God – the baby's heartbeat. It hasn't stopped, has it?" he rushed towards her, emotions scrolling across those dark eyes of his, his expression helpless and begging.

"Oh, no, no," Audrey shook her head and sniffed, wiping her eyes and beaming at Nathan "it kicked for the first time – feel it! It's kicking again!" Audrey grabbed Nathan's hand and Duke quickly pulled one of his off, leaving room for all three of them to feel the kicking. Nathan's eyes widened and he seemed on the verge of crying himself before he grinned.

"That's our baby," he laughed.

"I think it's gunna be a boy," Audrey said decisively, with a sharp nod.

"Really?" Nathan raised his eyebrows – they had postponed giving the baby a sex until it was actually born so they didn't get disappointed.

"Yeah," she said and nodded again "this is our baby boy. Better start thinking up names, Wuornos – we're on the final countdown."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will be taking <span>name and gender suggestions<span> now! I need ideas, and nothing stupid or silly, like Achilles for a boy and Aphrodite for a girl - your suggestion will be thrown straight into in imaginary trash can in my head. Be reasonable.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Bitch's Intrustion

_This started off with me just wanting to do something fun where they dressed up and went out, but grew into something a little more dramatic - i do wish to remind people that, even though Duke was a first for finding out Audrey was pregnant and first to feel the baby kick, there are so many things that Nathan has that totally outweighs Duke - for starters, Nathan's teh father! Duh! Thanks for teh reviews and keep them coming!_

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Nathan called from downstairs.<p>

"Coming!" Audrey yelled back, dragging a shawl out of a draw and wrapping it around her before waddling down the stairs. With only a few months to until the baby was due, Audrey found it impossible to do anything the way she used to – sleep, eat, walk, everything was restricted. And now, of all times, just when Audrey wanted nothing more than to sit at home all day with Nathan, they had to go to a wedding. Audrey couldn't even remember whose it was and had to ask Nathan (for the third time). And she still couldn't remember.

"Hey," Nathan grinned when he saw her struggling down the stairs and rushed to help her – she had given up brushing him off when she stopped being able to see her feet "you look beautiful." Audrey snorted and looked down at herself – she had to go shopping specially for a maternity dress because she couldn't fit into anything else and had come up with a plain stretchy brown dress that skimmed over her stomach, making her belly look pregnant, not fat, which was her biggest concern. She wrapped the paisley pashmina around her shoulders, covering her chest.

"God, I can't believe how big my boobs are!" she cried, thinking to how much they were getting in the way recently.

"I don't know," Nathan said thoughtfully, looking her up and down in a way that made her blush "I don't mind that much." He grinned at her and helped her into the truck. With Nathan's help, they were moving quite fast, though he was nothing but patient with her slow steps and generally sloth-like movements. The wedding wasn't that far away, but it was outside and Audrey hoped they would manage to get seats in the shade – but that was another thing about being pregnant; she could always just rub her stomach, groan and people would offer her seats. Or Nathan would just give them the I'm-the-chief-of-police-and –have-a-gun glare and they would set them shuffling.

* * *

><p>"Audrey!" the bride cried when the couple arrived, hugging Audrey as best she could. They were friends of Nathan's from college who had gotten together when they got jobs in the same department.<p>

"Oh, Hi!" Audrey smiled back and hugged back, ignoring her discomfort at being hugged by a complete stranger "You look great." The bride just nodded a bit uncomfortably and walked off to talk with her Maid of Honour.

"'_You look great_'?" repeated Nathan in a low voice so only she could hear "How could anyone make a compliment sound so offensive?"

"What? It's what everyone else was saying, I thought it would be nice. And she had this expectant look on her face, I had to say _something_." Audrey grumbled. Nathan just laughed and scored them seats, as promised, in the shade. The ceremony began, with the bride walking out in a dazzlingly intricate, fluffy dress – if there was ever a dress more opposite to Audrey's this was it; a frilly, puffy skirt that looked like it was made out of marshmallows, with strings of silver material and rhinestones flashing through the sliced silk, an a strange bodice with an uneven design and rhinestones. Her dark hair was pulled up in a regency-style do and had strings of pearls winding through it, diamond earrings wobbling from her ears and professionally-done makeup.

"Whatever she's doing, we need to be doing it too," Audrey whispered to Nathan "those pearls look real." Nathan just snorted a laugh and covered his mouth before be laughed out loud and stayed silent.

Half way through the ceremony Audrey got bored and pulled out the stethoscope she had kept in her bag and listened to her baby's heartbeat again, giving Nathan a go if he wanted, but he had considerably more respect for the events of the day and at least tried to pay attention, but he kept his hand on her stomach all the time, even if he couldn't feel the baby kicking due to the material in the way.

Audrey was tracing the veins on Nathan's hand when she felt a poke on her arm. She looked up and Nathan mimed taking the earpieces out his own ears. Audrey took the stethoscope off and suddenly heard allot of cheering.

"What did I miss?" she yelled over the noise.

"Apart from most of the ceremony, the kiss – now's the time to throw stuff at them. I thought you might like the opportunity." Nathan handed her one of the small boxes of rice that were given to the guests when they arrived and a sly smile and Audrey grinned back. Audrey stood (with only a little help from Nathan) and threw the rice, getting most of it stuck in the bride's over-done hair and down her bodice.

"Oh, that is evil," Nathan groaned happily "she'll be picking rice out of that beehive of hers forever."

"I know," Audrey laughed back and threw another handful which hit the bride on the shoulder. She didn't seem to mind the attention at all, and even kissed her new husband half way down the aisle to a new roar of cheers and more torrents of rice.

When the couple had disappeared, the guests were herded to the outside buffet under a white gazebo. Nathan secured him and Audrey seats, taking his rented tux jacket off and putting it on the back of his chair to save it, and went off to get some food, leaving Audrey, somewhat stupidly, to talk with a table of people she didn't know.

"Hi!" a chipper woman next to Audrey squealed – she was skinny and had short, curly hair, maybe a few years older than Audrey "I'm Amber – you must be Audrey Wuornos? I knew as soon as I saw you with Nathan – I was in one of his College classes, I'm sure he won't remember me." _I'm sure he will_, Audrey thought as she plastered on a big, fake smile.

"Of course," she said "are you in the public services?"

"I was a police woman, but gave it up when I met my husband and had my kids," she smiled and nodded as though what she was saying was obvious "How long until you're due?" and then she made a big mistake – she reached her hand out and caressed Audrey's stomach. Without asking, and without permission. Audrey fought the instinct to slap the woman's hand away – she only trusted two people enough to touch her stomach, and only one person who was not related to her.

"Excuse me," Audrey snapped moodily "do you mind?" the woman looked up, her happy face steeling into an expression of child-like confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," the woman frowned "do I mind what?"

"You ask for permission before touching a pregnant woman's stomach – it's courtesy. So, do you mind removing your hands please?" Audrey's eyes flashed and the woman snatched her hand away as though she was trying to pet a dog that was about to bite her fingers off.

"Well," she said stiffly "I quite understand." She turned away and talked angrily with the man next to her who Audrey assumed was her husband. Audrey caught words and phrases from the conversation like "just asked when she was due" or "don't know how her husband deals with her – poor Nathan" Audrey wasn't sure whether to start crying or punch the woman, so she settled for just sitting there, feeling her anger boil in her chest and tears blur her vision.

"Hey," Nathan slid back into his seat with two full plates of food – the woman shot him a half-confused-half-sympathetic look "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got you a bit of everything – what's wrong?" he finally looked at her and took her hands in his, trying to look into her eyes.

"Nothing," Audrey sniffed, and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes "let's just eat, yeah?" she dug into her food, but put her fork down when it was half way to her mouth, not feeling like eating anymore.

"Audrey, tell me," Nathan begged, but she just shook her head, wiping her eyes again. Nathan thought for a second then pulled Audrey to her feet.

"C'mon," he said "let's dance." He led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms round her. Audrey closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his and heard him sigh.

"Feel better now?"he asked quietly and she nodded "Gunna tell me what happened?" Audrey told him and he growled when he heard the woman's comment about how he dealt with her.

"They don't know anything," he rumbled, holding Audrey tighter "I love you. Everything about us is none of their business, and that woman we being unfair and _very _rude."

"She said you knew her in college – her name was Amber." Audrey said quietly.

"Oh yeah, I remember her – right bitch. She kept on trying to flirt with me and when I ignored her she turned nasty. She never was a very good cop – wouldn't be surprised if she's quit by now." Audrey smirked but didn't reply, letting into the warm silence that she enjoyed so often with Nathan. A comfortable silence. _Their_ silence, _their_ world, no one else's. Not even snotty Amber's.

* * *

><p><strong><em>weeellllll? Hope you guys like it and don't for get that if you add this to your alerts of faves then please comment, i would like to know what i'm doing right! Keep reading!<em>**

**_Keep the baby genders and names coming, i still haven't decided!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Birth

_Don't know if all teh facts in this make sense, but if not then just try to ignore as best you can! Read and review, like always, and i'll try to give a reply if the comment begs it: any questions? I'll answer them!_

* * *

><p>Nathan, with Audrey gone doing paperwork or complaining so much about pregnancy stuff that she got sent home, had to work late into the evening to get everything done – he was loathe to bring work home with him because the stopped his time with Audrey and their baby. That day, a month after the wedding, Audrey had gone home complaining of nothing less than being tired – the baby kicking had kept her up all night and mood swings combined with bursts of energy directly followed by periods of exhaustion had taken their toll and Nathan had driven her home and ordered her to sleep. The calls were numerous as the summer gave teenagers more opportunity to generally mess around.<p>

"Audrey!" Nathan called when he came home that night "I got take out for dinner – how d'you like Chinese?"

"Nathan!" he heard Audrey cry, and Nathan dropped the take-out bag, running to where her voice had come from. He rushed into the living room, seeing Audrey sitting on the floor, curled up as much as she could with her big stomach protruding. Her arms were wrapped around it and her face was red.

"Audrey." Nathan was immediately at her side "Tell me what's wrong, Audrey." Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"I tried to call you," whimpered "but you wouldn't answer. My water broke awhile ago and I've gone into labour, Nathan, and it hurts!" she cried and moaned as another contraction came and went.

"What? Already? You're only 36 weeks pregnant!" Nathan objected – this couldn't be happening. It was way, way too early.

"Well I guess it's premature then!" she yelled angrily.

"Ok, I we need to get you to the hospital – but I can't move you. I'll call an ambulance." Nathan flipped out his phone and the ambulance was there in less than ten minutes, the paramedics gently moving Audrey onto a gurney.

"Ok, it looks like the baby's in distress," the paramedic told Nathan quietly as they loaded her up "now, we could be ok, but since the baby is so early and breech then this birth is now high-risk. Don't worry, we've got the best doctor on call tonight and I'll make sure he attends the birth, but you need to prepare for the worst just in case."

"What, you mean like the baby not making it?" Nathan forced out, his eyes skipping to Audrey, who was almost in the ambulance.

"No," the man said gravely, his grey eyes steady and purely truthful "I mean like neither of them making it." He clasped Nathan on the shoulder, but he didn't know Nathan couldn't feel it, and let go, jumping into the back of the van. Nathan followed, holding Audrey's hand the whole way as she cried and screamed through contractions. When they arrived at the hospital, Audrey was surrounded by nurses immediately, like bees swarming around the queen bee. Nathan was told he needed to wait outside and passed the time pacing up and down the hall outside Audrey's room. Finally, the door burst open, and Nathan was just about to demand information and access when he saw Audrey was the one leaving, still on the railed hospital bed, with an IV trailing behind her, nurses pushing the bed.

"What's happening?" Nathan jogged beside them.

"She needs an emergency C-section," the doctor said briskly "we're taking her to surgery."

"Can I come?" Nathan said sharply.

"You can watch," the doctor sighed "but you're not allowed in the OR – there's a screen you can stand behind." Nathan nodded, then fell back to where Audrey was lying.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked her, gripping her hand in both of his.

"I've been better," she replied weakly – she looked pale and scared "you?" Nathan laughed once, harshly.

"Yeah, I can think of some places I'd rather be," he replied, a tear falling from his eye "but nowhere without you."

"I love you," she whispered "you know that, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed, lowering my forehead to hers "yeah, I know; but I always like to hear it. I love you too, Audrey."

"Yeah, I know." She copied my words with a small smile.

"See you at the other end," I said, returning the smile, but it turned out as more of a twitch of the lips.

"Yeah," she said, but I could see uncertainty in her eyes "sure." And then she was gone, through the doors of the OR. A nurse led me to the viewing screen and I saw Audrey, her hair covered with a thing that looked like a shower cap and covered by a sheet, her stomach a mountain of pink flesh surrounded by blue plastic. Nathan didn't know what to do as the surgeon's scalpel traced a line of red across her stomach; should he pace? No, that wouldn't do any good, but he couldn't just stay still. Suddenly, Nathan had the urge to cry, laugh and cheer for Audrey all at the same time. He just settled for a little spin in a circle and leaning his hands on the window sill, his eyes focused on Audrey and the surgeons, his fingers beating out a fast tune that had no sense in it, but still calmed Nathan.

"Nate," Duke's voice rushed in beside him "what's going on? I heard Audrey was taken to the hospital."

"God!" Nathan yelled, needing an output for all his emotion he was feeling "why do you always turn up when I need you least? And how did you even get in here? It's family only, and I'm her only family!"

"I was lucky enough to chance upon a new nurse – her first day, knows nothing about Haven. I told her I was your boyfriend and she led me to you with only the slightest of funny looks. Nice girl. Pretty." His eyes focused on Audrey, the surgeon still cutting gently through her stomach "What's going on? I didn't think she was due for another month." Nathan snorted in disgust.

"She isn't; and yes," Nathan said, glancing at Duke "it _is_ weird that you know that."

"So why is she having a C-section?" Nathan didn't bother to ask how Duke knew what a C-section was.

"The baby's breech and distressed – it's a high-risk birth now. The paramedic said there's a pretty good chance neither of them will come through." Duke looked from Nathan to Audrey and back again, then turned around and ran his hands though his hair, punching the wall with a yell.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo, drama drama drama! With teh threat being on two lives, how will Nathan cope? and Duke, who thinks of Audrey as a sister, despite his stupid way of breaking the tension? Stay tune to find out. . . .<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Baby Wuornos

_So, here it is! I'd like to thank everyone for name suggestions,they were all really useful! Be warned, this is NOT the last part of the story, so keep checking in_!

* * *

><p>In the end, Nathan only managed to get a glimpse of the tiny baby covered in red before it was handed off to a nurse and whisked away to intensive care. Through the glass Nathan couldn't hear a thing, but the surgeon's frantic movements spoke volumes and Nathan ran his hand over his face in the universal action of stress.<p>

"C'mon Audrey." He heard Duke mutter next to him, but kept his eyes focused on Audrey. Something bad was happening – he could almost hear the frantic beeping of the heart monitor.

Then suddenly, everything stopped. Everyone in the Surgery seemed to deflate all at once and movements relaxed, slowed.

"Wha?" Nathan stood up straight and held his hands out, palms-up "What just happened?"

"I think," Duke said with a pat on the back "that that dude just saved your wife's life."

* * *

><p>Audrey was still under when Nathan finally found her room, but she looked. . . peaceful. Like she was sleeping instead of under anaesthetic. Her hair spun out in a golden fan around her face and her hands rested on her newly-flat stomach contentedly. Nathan collapsed into the chair, exhausted even though he had been at the hospital considerably fewer hours than most couples who had gone into labour. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the weight lift off his shoulders, leaving him light enough to fly and soar. So, just for a second, he closed his eyes and let himself relax.<p>

"Nathan?" a small voice made his eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Audrey smiling up at him "You were sleeping." She smiled wider.

"I was?" Nathan yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes "Huh."

"How's our baby?" she asked nervously, and Nathan could see the fear of bad news in her eyes and the set of her mouth.

"He's fine – spending some quality time in Intensive Care, but the outlook is good. He's tiny."

"He?" Audrey whispered "We've got a boy?"

"Yeah," Nathan grinned, feeling like his heart was in his throat "we've got a boy!" Audrey beamed and hugged him tightly. Nathan could hear her laughing in his ear, feeling where her hair touched his face and neck.

"Now all we need to do is think of a name," she pulled back but Nathan came and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her.

"I was mulling over Connor?" Nathan started.

"No – I knew a right jerk at school called Connor. Used to make fun of this deaf girl because she couldn't speak properly."

"Ok," he swiftly moved on "how about Jake? Jacob?"

"Hmmm," she thought for awhile "I prefer Jack."

"Jack Wuornos," Nathan smiled "it has a ring to it. Jack it is." A nurse knocked at the door.

"Mrs. Wuornos?" she poked her head in and smiled "You can visit your son now – Doctor says he's strong enough to be held as well. You're very lucky Dr Sharpe was on call last night – he's a miracle worker when it comes to surgery." All through this she was helping Audrey into a wheelchair, pulling a hospital blanket round she shoulders to ward off the drafts that swept through the large halls. She wheeled Audrey to the Intensive Care Unit, where they were led to a room full of little plastic boxes. The Nurse wheeled them to a box right at the back, where a tiny pink baby lay asleep, tubes sticking out of his body. Nathan could see Audrey tearing up when the nurse handed her her son, and Nathan stroked the small wisps of hair on his head, already a dark musky brown.

"He has your hair," Audrey whispered, looking up at him with a grin.

"Yeah, but look," he ruffled it gently again, feeling the soft skin underneath "it has curls – maybe one of your relatives had curly hair?"

"I don't know," she shook her head sadly "my curls fell out when I was ten. Who are you going to look like most, Jack?" she cooed at the baby "Like your Mummy? Or like your Daddy? Are you going to be tall like your Daddy?"

"Can I hold him?" Nathan asked gently and Audrey nodded, gently passing the delicate child over. The baby looked even smaller in Nathan's arms, and all the more fragile. Nathan was just about to give him back when Jack's eyes fluttered and opened, gazing at him with a forget-me-not-blue intelligence. Nathan smiled – he might not have been the first to find out Audrey was pregnant, or the first to feel his baby, but he would be the best Father in all of Maine. Nathan smiled down at Jack and, even though he knew it was impossible, he thought he saw the flash of a smile in Jack's eyes too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As i said last time, got loads of complaints about Duke being the first to feel and know things about the baby, so rest assured, Nathan will be there for: Jack's first day of school, his first steps, his first words, first smile, first bath, first birthday, first pretty much everything. Hope that settled some complaints.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Nonsense Words

"Audrey!" Julia's voice squealed like a little girl's "and Jack and Chloe too! What a surprise," Julia bent down to greet the three-year old Jack, the spitting image of his Father, while Audrey cooed at her newly-born daughter, Chloe.

"How are you?" Julia asked to Audrey, standing up again. Jack was a quiet boy, especially since it had become clear that he had inherited Nathan's affliction, but he stuck close to his parents and was friendly with those he trusted.

"I'm fine," she beamed back "taking little Chloe out for her first walk, then going to visit Daddy, aren't we?" she directed this last at Jack, who nodded enthusiastically back.

"She looks like you," Julia said after looking at Chloe for awhile "she had Nathan's hair and eyes, but your face." She looked up with a grin "She has your nose."

"Then God help her," Audrey grinned back, rocking the pram gently "we've gotta go – I want to surprise Nathan. Bye!" Julia said goodbye and walked off, looking back behind her in wonder – she never thought she'd see the day that Nathan Wuornos would settle down and have a family.

At the station, Nathan was, to put it lightly, bored. He had left early that morning so that he would get his paperwork done sooner and have more time with Audrey and the kids in the evening, but the day was against him. There was a still tonne of work to do, and Audrey was still on maternity leave for another month. He would never survive it. He heard a knock at the door and covered his eyes with his hands – _please, not another stack of papers to sign_, he prayed.

"Come in," he called instead, plastering on a half-tolerant face and leaning back on his chair. What he saw made his face light up; in flew what could only be described as a three-year-old hurricane, heading straight for Nathan. Nathan grinned and quickly walked around his desk to pick the boy up and swing him around in a circle.

"Hey, Jack – what are you guys doing here?" he said when he saw Audrey peek around the corner with Chloe cradled in her arms, her short dark hair growing in silky waves around her chubby face.

"Thought I'd surprise you," she said lowly, pressing her forehead to his before looking around "and looks like we came just in time. This place is practically a hand suicide ground, with all the writing that you'll have to do."

"It's been a busy week," Nathan groaned, setting Jack back down on his feet and offering his hands for his daughter "I wish you were here – you were always so willing to do the paperwork." He teased, looking down and bobbing on the spot, cooing a stream of nonsense words, to Chloe's high-pitched and scream-like delight.

"Fear not, Wuornos," she burrowed in her bag and came back with a hand full of pens and a plastic Tupperware box of pancakes "I come with supplies and ammunition. Let's do this thing."

One of the secretaries was more than happy to take Jack out to the park and, though Chloe needed to stay with Audrey, the office was hardly every disturbed by her crying, and that was soon remedied with a snack and a half-whispered-half-sung monologue. By lunch time, most of the work was done and Nathan felt confident enough that he took a lunch break and went out to play with his son. When it was time to eat, Audrey unloaded a huge pick-nick basket from under the pram and set the food out in the shade, letting the salty sea air pull the hair back from her face like a golden veil. Nathan watched from afar as Jack ran into Audrey's arms, making her laugh, and sat down to eat, Audrey bouncing baby Chloe in her arms. Suddenly, Audrey looked up and saw Nathan standing a ways

"Come on, you're missing all the fun!" she yelled, inviting him over with a welcoming smile. Nathan shook his head to himself in disbelief, thanking every god out there that Audrey had been led to him in this crummy little town where nothing but bad happened, and ran over, sitting next to his beautiful wife and taking his little daughter into his arms, rocking her and drawling a stream of nonsense words into her ears, like a lullaby.


End file.
